


Recuperation

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Old Fic, but cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Kate assists Abby.
Relationships: Abby Sciuto/Caitlin Todd
Kudos: 26





	Recuperation

“Kate, go downstairs and see what’s taking Abby so long with those DNA results.”

Kate considered pointing out to Gibbs that Abby had barely had the tissue samples for an hour, but one look at the scowl on his face, and she nodded and headed downstairs. She expected the music from the lab to deafen her when she stepped off of the elevator, but it was surprisingly quiet. She gave Abby a worried look when she stepped into the lab proper. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Abby didn’t glance up from dropping beakers into the centrifuge. “DNA results won’t be ready for a couple more hours.”

“How do you always know what he sends us down here for?” 

“It’s Gibbs. We have a rapport.” Abby finished loading the centrifuge and started it up. When it started spinning, she slumped against the counter with a wheeze.

Kate was across the lab in three strides. She slid an arm around Abby’s waist and turned her around carefully. “You said you were feeling better this morning.” She tilted Abby’s face up so that she could see her without shadows on her face. 

“I was.” Abby sounded tired. “I started coming down about an hour ago.”

“You should have called upstairs.”

“I’ve got work.” Abby made a vague motion towards a small stack of files that were settled next to a stack of CDs. “I can’t just leave it here. No one understands my filing system.”

“You don’t have a filing system. You have chaos.” Kate’s voice was lightly teasing as she led Abby over to the couch that was tucked into the corner and sat her down. “Give me a sec. Don’t move.” She waited for Abby to nod before walking over to the phone and tapping in Gibb’s extension.

“Gibbs.” He still sounded frustrated.

“It’s Kate,” Kate tried not to let his mood throw her. “Abby’s under the weather, so I’m going to give her a hand down here.”

“I thought she was feeling better.”

“Well, she was. But now she’s not. So, if you need me, I’m downstairs.” Kate waited for disagreement from Gibbs. 

“Fine.” He hung up the phone.

Kate stared at the phone in disbelief. “He agreed.” She looked over her shoulder at Abby. “He never agrees without a fight.”

“He’s probably getting sick, too.” Abby giggled at the look of horror that went across Kate’s face. “He doesn’t get any crankier when he’s sick. He gets really sleepy.”

Kate had a feeling there was more to it than that. “What makes him so sleepy?”

“Ducky slips NyQuil into his coffee.”

“Brave man.” Kate walked back over to Abby and made her lie back on the couch. “You’re going to lie here and give me instructions. I’m going to get your work done for you. And when we’ve cleared your files, I’m taking you home and putting you to bed.” Kate pressed her finger between Abby’s eyebrows, which had been raised suggestively. “Not for that.”

“You’re no fun.” Abby pouted and let Kate cover her with the blanket that was always by the couch. 

“When you’re fully recuperated, I’ll be fun. I promise.” Kate smoothed the blanket and stood up. “So, where do I start?”

“Bring me the files. I’ll put them in order of importance. And move my CDs next to the player. I don’t want to get stuff on them.”

“What do you say?” Kate’s tone was teasing.

Abby grinned. “Now.”

“You have to stop spending so much time with Gibbs.”

“Aw, but why?”

“Because there’s no ‘b’ in your last name to stand for ‘bastard’.”

“I have two in my first name.”

“Yeah, but those are taken.” Kate dropped the files into Abby’s lap and put the CDs next to the player.

“What do they stand for?”

“Bodacious Boobs, or so you told me.”

Abby laughed. “Oh, yeah. Because mine are. And so are yours. You need a couple of b’s in your name.”

“No, I don’t.” Kate sat on the edge of the couch by Abby’s knees and watched her sort. “Where do we start, boss?”

“Oh, I like it when you call me that.” Abby handed a folder labeled ‘Crichton’ to Kate. “We start here, minion.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clearing out some old fic from my ancient LJ and moving over stuff I still like. It's presented here exactly as it was posted there, so those spelling errors are VINTAGE, thank you.


End file.
